


Along the way (A to Z ficlets attempt)

by yukiaoi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic, Gen, Road Trips
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 21:37:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11044842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukiaoi/pseuds/yukiaoi
Summary: A to Z ficlets attempt (challenge to myself to finish something for once). Life bits between Sam and Dean along their journey.





	1. Apple Pie

終年穿梭於美國各個州的兄弟倆之中，年長的一位對pie特別情有獨鍾，尤其是apple pie。而穿州過省的生活中，美食真的不可能成為生活中的重點部份。

儘管如此，兄弟倆之中年少的那位還是會偷偷記下兄長對每間連鎖超市的出品的反應 - 那其實比想像中難度要高，兄長對只要是pie就覺得是對味蕾的享受，但還是有那麼一點反應上的差異的，那可以從吃完pie後開車時的選曲看出端倪。

於是弟弟在下車扔掉包裝紙，在耳邊響起AC/DC和兄長的催促時默默在心中的列表加上SuperValu。


	2. Backtracking

那件事的多年後。

乘與Sam分頭行事的Dean駕駛Impala回溯到此地，他們死去然後往返天堂的旅館。 

在網上報章看到可疑死亡事件的發生地點時，他行動力十足地決定這就是他們的下一件工作，在Sam開口反駁前丟下一句十分鐘後出發就自顧自去準備。 

Dean下車走往旅館，卻在數步下驟停。

他想要甚麼？

項鍊是他們之間的遺憾。它現在可能在世界任何一個角落，而不會是旅館109號房的垃圾桶。

Dean的嘴角上揚嘲笑自己的行為，酸澀如微熱的暖流流過胸口。回憶中的沈痛刻在過去，而現在的他幸運地始終有Sam留在身邊，在考驗和猜疑之後是理解和原諒，還有對對方更深切的了解。

"Dean." 

Dean詫異地回頭，Sam帶著與他相若的神情站在Impala旁邊。


	3. Countryside

美國很大，而沒有一個Impala未踏足過的省份。

美國的大城市數目與之土地相比可算寥寥可數，其餘是大片大片的沙漠和樹林，以無數的國家公路相連。他們帶有目的地穿梭其中，一場不知道哪個時間地點是終點的旅行。

腳下是沙地，舉頭是星空，遠處是渺無人煙天地接合的地平線。Impala平穩地奔馳，引擎聲從旅程開始至此絲毫未變。駕駛座和副駕座上始終是他們的其中一個，或有其中一人缺席的時刻，而每次終會一起回到Impala上，回到一起走的路上。

荒蕪的路上，他們輪流駕駛和休息，互相戲謔和爭吵，搖滾樂與走調的歌聲交雜於喧鬧的引擎聲中。


	4. Digs

早晨, Sam會揉著眼睛睡眼惺忪踏出房間, 徑直走過七道房間的門, 左轉兩次再右轉走進廚房, 用已經戴上手錶的左手打開咖啡機的開關然後站在旁邊呆等熱水沸騰。

  
他的弟弟就是個睡覺也會戴手錶的怪人, 還是個寧願站立著打盹也不坐下打盹的大腳怪。而明顯地, 背對他的Sam根本沒察覺到他的存在。Dean為他的鬆懈搖頭, 卻無法對正滿身散發居家氣息的Sam說出責怪的話。他寬闊有力的雙肩現在完全放鬆, 綿質的休閒上衣和瑜伽長褲鬆垮垮貼在肌肉上, 還未梳理的頭髮隨打盹時的點頭晃動著。

  
這個畫面突然就會觸動Dean心裡某個角落, 在每一個意外地比Sam早起的清晨。曾經渴望給Sammy一個安穩的家的那個年輕, 已經被他遺忘的自己透過同一雙眼睛凝視高大強壯的弟弟, 在這麼多年後終於能用屬於自己的咖啡機, 在還未重新裝備成獵人的晨間為自己沖一杯咖啡。

  
咖啡機發出的聲響將Dean從回憶拉回當下。倒好咖啡的Sam轉身, 手裡拿著兩杯黑咖啡, 在Dean微微瞪大的眼前揚一揚杯子, 水蒸氣後的棕緣眼瞳滿是笑意。

  
"Morning, Dean."

  
"Morning, Sammy." 下一秒他已經對著Sam笑得沒心沒肺而不自知, 並裝模作樣地四處張望。"This really is some nice digs, huh?"

  
也許是受到了兄長的感染, 或許只是因為他的用詞, Sam也大笑起來。"It sure is."

  
Dean未必知道, Sam笑得特別像個Sammygirl的早晨, 都是跟他一起過的早晨, 早在他們還未有固定容身之所的日子時經已如此。


End file.
